Between you and me
by Nightcrawler.ina
Summary: Una historia complicada de amor que se desarrolla entre Klaus Mikaelson y Hayley Marshall. Situada después de que Hayley vuelva a su forma humana en la temporada tres. Aviso tiene narrador temporal.
1. Después y antes de todo

PARTE 1

HAYLEY FUTURO

La historia entre Klaus y yo es ciertamente complicada, es el padre de mi hija, me gusta pensar que solo era eso pero la verdad es que no.

Me quede embaraza a causa del alcohol, una noche de lujuria con Klaus me llevo a todo esto. Después cuando la familia original se entero de mi embarazo me mude con ellos a Nueva Orleans donde ocurrieron tantas cosas que soy incapaz de enumerar.

Descubri parte de mi familia lobuna, secretos del pasado, presente y puede que hasta del futuro.

Tenia sentimientos por Elijah Mikaelson pero nuestra historia nunca fue fácil, cuando creiamos tener una relación estable aparecían problemas que nos iban distanciando.

Allí en Nueva Orleans mi esposo fue a asesinado a manos de Tristan un viejo conocido de Elijah, donde nacio mi hija y donde me enamore de su padre.

Al principio él y yo no eramos muy cercanos, se preocupaba por mi, eso lo sabia pero asumía que era tal vez porque estaba llevando a su hija en mi vientre, conforme se iba desarrollando el embarazado nos fuimos uniendo, aún más cuando di a luz y nació nuestra hija, Hope.

Sin embargo las cosas se complicaron entre nosotros un tiempo después cuando Klaus me maldijo junto a la manada a permanecer en forma de lobos y solo volver a ser humanos en luna llena, con eso me alejo de mi hija y desató mi ira.

**EN OTRO TIEMPO. POV HAYLEY PASADO**

Hace solo unos segundos había cometido una masacre, todavía no lo aceptaba.

Davina prometió manterme como humana después de la luna llena si accedía a matar a una bruja por supuesto le dije que si, no había otra cosa que más desease que estar con mi hija.

Solo iba a ser una bruja nada más, rápido, directo pero todo se complico cuando aparecion más, pensaban que podían controlarme con sus estúpidos cánticos pero las fui matando a todas una por una y lo peor esque encontré liberación, liberación de los últimos meses que había pasado alejada de lo que más quería en esta vida, atrapada como lobo.

Ahora me dirijo hacia el complejo y nada más entrar, allí está el causante de mis problemas, Klaus Mikaelson.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalanzó sobre el y los dos caemos al suelo.

Le golpeó la cara repetidamente espero quedarme satisfecha pero no, quiero más.

-Defiéndete, DEFIÉNDETE. - Grito

El se queda callado, todo el mundo nos está mirando pero me da igual hasta que dejan de mirarnos a nosotros e incluso Klaus deja de mirarme con aquellos ojos, entonces me giro y me doy cuenta que mi niña esta de pie, detrás nuestra, caminando.

Siento un pinchazo en el estomago y rápidamente la levanto en un abrazo y beso su frente.

**POV NORMAL**

Davina se sentía culpable por haber recurrido a Hayley y aprovecharse de su situación, después de la muerte de todas esas brujas la gente sospecha que ha sido ella la que esta detrás de todo.

-El hechizo ya esta roto, la vela esta apagada y sigues siendo humana, eres libre. - dijo Davina

-Gracias. - Suspiro Hayley

-Lo siento por lo de antes, no quise que llegara a tanto. - Dijo Davina

-Perdí el control, al menos conseguí matar a la bruja que me pediste. - contestó Hayley

-No tienes ni idea de todos los problemas que se avecinan para mi ahora. - Dijo Davina asustada

-Eres una líder, carga con ello es lo que hacen los líderes, no muestres debilidad por que si lo haces lo usarán en tu contra

-Tengo miedo Hayley, los brujos son muy despiadados

-¿y ami me lo vas a decir?

\- Lo repito, lo siento. Argh bueno y tu ¿ahora que harás?

-Me quedaré en el complejo, no estoy dispuesta a estar alejada de Hope. Jackson no quiere venir, le he intentado convencer pero decide quedarse en el pantano. - Dijo Hayley levantándose y comenzando a caminar

-Adiós Hayley. - suspiro Davina

**POV HAYLEY**

Yo tampoco quería quedarme en el complejo, claro que no, lo hacía sólo para estar con Hope.

La idea de ver todos los días Klaus me irritaba de solo pensarlo.

-Shh tranquila, mami esta contigo mi niña

Hope estaba comenzando a llorar, se sentía incomoda ¿Por qué? Había comido, tenía el pañal limpio..

-Hayley si quieres descansar, me puedo quedar yo con Hope hasta que se calme. - Ofreció Freya

-No! Claro que no. Quiero estar con mi hija. - Digo levantado el tono de voz

Hope al notarme nerviosa llora más fuerte.

-Mira lo que has conseguido Hayley. - Dice Freya acercándose para coger a Hope

Justo cuando la va a coger me retiro e intento calmarla yo, pero sigue llorando.

-Shh pequeño bebé. - Suspiro

-Hayley en serio. - Dice Freya

-Freya yo me hago cargo. - Sin embargo Hope seguía llorando e incluso más fuerte.

-QUE PASA CON MI HIJA AHORA. - Dice Klaus desde el marcó de la puerta .

Se acerca y sin mirarme coge a Hope de mis brazos.

-No llores más pequeña, estoy aquí. - Intenta calmarla y parece que lo consigue

Hope va cesando su llanto en los brazos de Klaus, mientras yo observo la escena atonita y sintiéndome mal por no haber conseguido yo que se calmará.

Hope rodea sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Klaus.

-Está noche dormiré yo con Hope. - Dijo mirando a Freya y se fue sin más.


	2. Capítulo II

PARTE 2 (Hay lemon)

Pov hayley Pasado

A la mañana siguiente un poco después del desayuno me dirijo hacia la habitación de Klaus me da igual lo que esté haciendo, quiero ver a Hope.

Abro la puerta sin llamar y entro decidida. Él está pintando otro de sus cuadros.

La habitación está diferente, tiene una cuna al lado de su cama, pañales encima de las estanterias, juguetes tirados por el suelo y lo más importante Hope dormía plácidamente en el medio de su gran cama.

-Hayley no voy a permitir que despiertes a nuestra hija. - Dijo Klaus sin apartar la mirada de su pintura.

-Callate Klaus, no la voy a despertar. Solo quiero verla dormir. - Digo malhumorada

-Ah quieres permanecer en la misma habitación en la que estoy yo.. Es extraño. - Dice

-Esto no puede seguir así, quiero estar con Hope sin la necesidad de permanecer en el complejo.

-Mi hija no irá a otro sitio. - Dice Klaus

-NUESTRA HIJA, te olvidas yo también soy su madre y tengo decisión sobre su vida.

-No se me olvida lobita y menos cuando intentaste alejarla de mi, junto a Jackson y tu manada

-Klaus!.- Dije mordiendome la lengua mientras le golpeaba en el pecho

-Dahlia venía a por Hope, tenía que ponerla a salvo-Dije

-Y que lugar más seguro que lejos su padre

-Tu, los Mikaelson solo traerán problemas a Hope.- Digo

-Yo me encargaré de eliminar todos esos problemas así como hice con Dahlia no dejare que nada se acerque a mi hija, ten por seguro eso. - Dice Klaus

-HAY esta el problema, ¿Cual será el costo de hacer frente a tus enemigos?, No te importa lo que tengas que hacer, te da igual todo. - Dije elevando la voz y con tristeza

-Solo quiero un lugar en la vida de mi hija. - Dijo Klaus cerrando la distancia entre los dos

-YO TAMBIEN. - dije sin poder evitar gritar

Hope comenzaba a despertarse y moverse en la cama

-Vale Hayley no hables más, no quiero escucharte.- Dijo Klaus

-Si Hope no saldrá de aquí, tu y yo deberíamos empezar a convivir sin pelear.-Salgo de la habitación dándole una mirada desafiante.

La tensión entre yo y Klaus era evidente, no podíamos estar juntos sin discutir, teníamos demasiadas cosas guardadas y reprimidas.

Según pasaron los días nos fuimos acostumbrando a nuestra presencia y aún más cuando surgió una nueva amenaza, la profecía que se imponía sobre los Mikaelson, tuvimos que hacerle frente al problema y volvimos a trabajar como un equipo pero todavia guardabamos resentimiento el uno hacia el otro y fue ese mismo resentimiento lo que desató todo.

Acabamos de seguirle la pista a ese tal Lucien, algo trama fuera de los strix y su pacto con Tristan el cual descubrieron Klaus y Elijah hace unos días.

Nos bajamos del coche para entrar al complejo.

-Quieres un poco de Bourbon lobita?. - Ofrece klaus al entrar en la sala de estar

-No, gracias. Prefiero seguir investigando sobre esta "inevitable" profecía. - Contesto

-Como tu digas, pero debes de saber que si mis enemigos siguen desplazándose hacia Nueva Orleans, tendremos que irnos un tiempo junto a Hope, claro si tu accedes a venir. - Dijo Klaus

-¿Como que si accedo?. - Preguntó confundida

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no estaba seguro si querrías venir conmigo fuera de todo este jaleo hasta que las cosas se solucionen, por el bien de nuestra hija

-me maldeciste a mi y a toda la manada Klaus, todavía no te he perdonado por eso y no creo que nunca lo haga, pero sí, me iría contigo y con Hope.

-Si lo hice fue para engañar a Dahlia

-¡No hacía falta llegar a tanto!, nos condenaste a todos, mataron a lobos de mi manada, cazandolos

-¡No tenía otra opción Hayley! Joder, Dahlia quería matarte, la convencí que bastaba en dejarte en forma de lobo hasta la luna llena. - Escupió Klaus

Me quede pensativa un momento, ese dato no lo sabía, pero seguia estando enfadada

-Klaus eres un... Vale, me lo creo y después que paso, estuve MESES como lobo y no hiciste nada para que volviera, ¿porque?. - Dije

-Estaba ocupado, las brujas nos detestan ninguna se disponía a ayudarnos, Freya no sabía como revertir un hechizo tan poderoso e investigo mucho pero no daba con la solución. - Dijo Klaus

-Estabas ocupado criando a nuestra hija sin mi, Klaus lo se.-Dije con indignación

-SI HAYLEY SI, estaba enfadado contigo, querias llevarte a Hope lejos de mi para siempre, A MI HIJA. - dijo Klaus

-TENÍA MIEDO, todo el mundo tiene miedo, me asuste joder. - Dije desesperada

-Cuando escuche tu llamada, diciendo que te irias y llevabas a Hope me sentí tan.. Tan excluido, ya no me icluirias en la vida de mi Hija

-NO!. - Por fin escupi

Algo cambio en el rostro de Klaus, estaba confundido e incluso diría yo que triste pero pronto volvió a su expresión normal de enfado y se dirigía a salir de la habitación, pero antes de eso le agarre la muñeca y le atraje hacia mi.

Al girarse nuestros ojos conectaron, podíamos saber lo que sentía el otro solo con la mirada y era necesidad.

Fuimos cerrando el espacio entre nosotros poco a poco hasta que llegó un punto en el que lo hicimos de golpe y comenzamos a besarnos con avidez, besos llenos de pasión. Klaus de repente se separo y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos le mire y estaba tan confundido como yo, pero antes de que nos entrarán las dudas, lo que vino fue determinación y más ganas de seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, nos volvimos a juntar en besos, el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo, la necesidad crecía y los dos queríamos más.

Esto esta mal, estaba casada con Jackson, no se si Klaus tendría algo con Camille pero me daba igual, lo deseaba aquí y ahora mismo.

-Klaus, vamos a la cama. - Gemi en sus labios.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tirada en su cama y el se acercaba hacía mi.

Me quite mi camiseta y pantalones con rapidez mientras Klaus hacia lo mismo.

Estaba encima mía besandome el cuello mientras me quitaba el sujetador, después beso mis senos y bajo por un camino de besos hasta mi ombligo, retiro mis bragas y se introdujo a sí mismo.

-Klaus!. - Gemi su nombre fuertemente

Eso le exicito más y comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte.

El choque de nuestros cuerpos retumbaba en la habitación, era tan satisfactorio que te hacía desear más y que nunca acabará.

Klaus estaba haciendo maravillas con mi cuerpo, pasé mi mano sobre su pecho me incorpore con agilidad y fuerza, ahora estaba yo encima y el debajo, él agarro mis caderas con las dos manos y comencé a montarle salvajemente, el también se incorporo y capturo uno de mis pezones con su boca, sentía que iba a estallar de placer pronto y sabía que el también, seguí moviendome más deprisa hasta que por fin los dos llegamos al climax, note como se corría dentro mi y era tan placentero, los dos nos dejamos caer en la cama y sin decir nada nos quedamos dormidos


	3. Capítulo III

POV. Hayley

Al amanecer todavía Klaus seguía a mi lado, estaba de espaldas a él pero le notaba. Pensaba que él saldría en mitad de la noche al menos es lo que iba a hacer yo,pero no. Todavía ambos permaneciamos en la cama.

Anoche fue increíble, todo con tanta necesidad y voraz me había calado hasta los huesos.

Una parte de mi se sentía muy culpable, seguía estando casada con Jackson, mientras él estaba en el pantano, yo me estaba acostando con Klaus, pensar eso me hacía sentir fatal pero la otra parte de mi no se sentía como si hubiese cometido un error ,tantos sentimientos contradictorios entre los dos y todos habían explotado de esta forma tan pasional.

Me doy la vuelta y él estaba despierto con los ojos abiertos.

-Buenos días lobita. - Dice

-Buenos días, pensé que te irías durante la noche - Dije

-Yo también pensé que huirias, como la primera vez. - Dice

-Bueno ahora creo, que si es hora de irse. - Digo mientras empiezo a vestirme

Klaus coge mi camiseta que esta tirada al lado de él, sale de la cama completamente desnudo y me tiende la prenda, me acerco para cogersela de la mano pero no la suelta y me acerca aún más a él, no puedo evitar morderme el labio, el me empieza a besar y me quiero dejar llevar pero no debo

-Klaus, klaus... - Suspiro mientras el besa mi cuello

-Si?

-No puedo, esto está mal. Estoy casada Klaus. - Digo

El se retira

-Lo siento lobita, ayer nos dejamos llevar. - Dice retirandose y vistiendose

Yo me voy acercando a la salida, antes de cruzar la puerta, susurró adiós.

POV normal

Despues de desayunar Hayley estaba dispuesta a bajar al pantano y contárselo todo a Jackson, tenía que saberlo se lo merecía.

-Hola. - Dijo hayley mientras daba unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta mientras entraba

-Mira quien se digna a aparecer por aquí. -dice Jackson sin emocion

-Quería saber que tal estabas. - Dice Hayley

-Yo bien y bueno que tal esta Hope?.

-ella esta bien, muy juguetona. - Dice Hayley

-Y tu? Que tal estas tu?

-Veras Jackson hay algo que debo contarte

-Si?

En ese momento Hayley tenía el valor para contárselo, se lo diría de carrerilla y sin tartamudear sin embargo no fue eso lo que salió de su boca

-Todos los enemigos de Klaus, se dirigen hacia la ciudad, cada vez son más. Es muy probable que me tenga que ir de Nueva Orleans durante un tiempo. - Dice Hayley

-Ah claro como no, siempre Klaus, mira estoy arto de ese hombre y su familia

-Jackson Yo soy su familia te guste o no

-YO TAMBIEN LO SOY HAYLEY!. - Dijo indignado

-LO SÉ, pero Hope es mi prioridad. - Dijo Hayley

-Como tu quieras, vale ya lo dijiste puedes irte. - Dijo Jackson

POV.normal

Hayley quería llorar pero no lo iba a hacer delante de Jackson, giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

Nada más llegar al complejo se metió directa a su habitación, y una vez sola las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ella no lo evito, quería llorar tenia que desahogarse.

Elijah, Freya trabajaban sin descansar, sabían que Lucien trataba algo, pero aun no sabían el que y eso les inquietaba.

Los strix eran demasiado incordiosos pero teníamos a Marcel como infiltrado.

Klaus escucho los sollozos procedentes de la habitación de Hayley, llamo a la puerta pero no se molesto en esperar una respuesta así que entró.

La encontró limpiandose las lágrimas de la cara

-Lobita. - Dijo

-¿Que quieres Klaus?. - dijo Hayley

-Saber que tal estas, disculpame no sabia que lo de anoche te iba a afectar

-Fue cosa de los dos, no solo tuya, Jackson no quiere ni verme, no se como hablar con él sin que me mande al carajo.-Escupi

-¿Se lo has contado?

-Lo intente pero no puedo, si le conté que probablemente tengamos que irnos con Hope y eso le enfureció. - Dijo Hayley

-Estoy seguro de que ese hombre te quiere, pero le falta comprensión. - Dijo Klaus mirando para otro lado

-KLAUS! Nos hemos acostado, Le he sido infiel cuando el no ha hecho nada más que protegerme a mi y a Hope, no se lo merece.. Simplemente no se lo merece. - Dijo y con lágrimas en su rostro

Klaus no sabía que hacer, sabía que su mente ahora mismo era como un conjunto de cables enredados y que en cualquier momento podía haber un cortocircuito, solo sabía que queria abrazarla así que lo hizo, era la primera vez que la abrazaba de esta forma.

Ella solo se limito a quedarse recostada en su pecho hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Hayley, no tengo ni idea de lo que ronda por tu cabeza ahora mismo, pero yo no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. - Dijo Klaus

-Klaus.. Yo.. No se. - Dijo Hayley

Se empezaron a acercar lentamente, esta vez fue Klaus el que dio el paso y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, Hayley le respondió el beso lentamente.

No era un beso voraz como los de la otra noche, se estaban besando con inseguridad y despacio. Ambos esperaban a que el otro cortase el beso pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Aquellos besos se fueron cargando de intensidad.

Klaus iba recostado a hayley en la cama pero cuando por fin tocó su espalda la colcha, Hayley se detuvo.

-Klaus si seguimos no seré capaz de parar... - Dijo ella

Klaus asintió y salió de la habitación con su velocidad de híbrido, dejándola en su mar de dudas.

Lo último que quería era ocasionarle aún más inseguridad de la que ya tenía y si es sincero también lo hacía por él.

La última vez que se enamoro fue de Caroline Forbes, esa chica podia haber hecho lo que ella hubiese querido con él y su corazón, ella también reconoció sentir algo por el y acabaron teniendo sexo en un bosque después de eso no la volvió a ver. Con Hayley era diferente no sentía lo mismo que con Caroline, era algo distinto y no sabía lo que era pero si quería averiguarlo.

Hayley en un principio se enamoro de Elijah pero se caso con Jackson por el bien de la manada Jackson la amaba, de eso no había duda, Hayley también Le quería pero no de la misma forma en la que Jackson lo hacía, se notaba.

Los días pasaron sin esperar a nadie, Klaus y Hayley estuvieron distantes, no hablaban mucho pero no hacía falta, con la mirada se lo decían todo.

Esto era diferente a la primera vez, la primera vez solo fue sexo, que se desencadenó Con un embarazo.

Está vez también había sido "sólo sexo" pero los dos seguían teniendo dudas días después.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, han tenido sus puntos altos y bajos, no empezaron bien pero conforme pasó el tiempo ambos se volvieron amigos y nadie podía negar eso, luego se distanciaron por la maldición de Dahlia pero se volvieron a unir.

Hayley demostraba una y otra vez ser una mujer con carácter sin pelos en la lengua, ruda, luchadora por lo quiere y cree sin miedo a equivocarse, si algo está a su alcance lo toma eso es lo que era para Klaus y lo más importante la madre de su hija.

Hayley después de todo este tiempo viviendo con Klaus había visto su interior, el se lo había permitido, ella había visto más allá de él gran lobo malo y creía en el al igual que Elijah creía en su rendición.

Freya había descubierto las intenciones de Lucien y junto a Elijah iban a hacer un largo viaje para extraer todo el poder que pudiesen de un objeto místico que se encontraba en otro país y así poder evitar de una vez por todas la profecía, Lucien pretendía convertirse en una criatura superior a cualquier vampiro y original, Freya tuvo mucha suerte al avergiguarlo antes de tiempo, antes de que Lucien cogiese todo lo que le faltaba para terminar su conjuro.

Kol había permanecido junto a Davina, pero había sido maldecido y ahora no podía salir del bar en el que la magia era nula, Freya prometió regresar Con la solución para los problemas, ella estaba feliz por haber encontrado algo a lo que agarrarse pero A Hayley y a Klaus les preocupaba que saliera dañada por una cantidad tan grande de poder.


End file.
